DPOV Vampire Academy
by LoveOrange24
Summary: Dimitri's point of view. First fanfiction story. See when he fell in love!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER. I don't own Vampire Academy. I just love it.

Dimitri's POV of Vampire Academy

Prologue

When you find the person who knows about you more than you know about yourself, it's scary. No matter how much you try to ignore them, you never truly can. As I tried to fight against my heart, it won.

Chapter 1

Finally, we've caught them off guard!

Tracking down a Moroi is usually not hard. It's the retrieving part that takes more work...especially guarded by a Dhampir.

Standing in a dark driveway in Portland, I witnessed an unbelievable act. Princess Dragomir just fed off of a girl. They were two stories above where I was standing, even with my dhampir eyes I couldn't quite make out what she looked like. I'm guessing she fed off of her supposedly "guardian". Hmm. . . what was her name? Ah Rosemarie Hathaway. The runaway. . .and the daughter of a very respected guardian, Janine Hathaway.

Looking up into the window, her looked outside, spotting me. She flinched,was she afraid or simply shocked? I didn't know, I just knew she was making a plan to run for it now. Into my ear piece other guardians were asking what was happening.

"She spotted me and now she's on the move," I said.

"Belikov, get ready to go after them,"ordered another guardian,Alberta.

I'm not the oldest guardian out there,actually I'm the youngest,24 years old. Alberta was the oldest one and she was the leader of this mission. There were many guardians here,nearly a dozen, to make sure Princess Dragomir came 's the last one in her family.

I ran to a dark alley just around the corner. Minutes passed by, then they both came out a side door. I glanced down the street and saw a green Honda. Are they really going to drive away from us? Clearly this "guardian" was not fully trained before leaving the academy. They started running towards it, even though it was ten blocks away. After they ran a couple of blocks, Alberta and Stan,a teacher, followed after me as I ran quietly down the street. Being extremely tall meant longer legs, therefore longer strides. I could easily have approached them in seconds, but I wanted to see how Rosemarie protected the princess for two years.

_Crunch,crunch,crunch! _Crap, leaves, No doubt the Princess picked the sound up with her Moroi senses. I picked up my pace, full on sprinting. As I ran faster,they did too. But not fast enough.

I stood, a good ten feet, from their destination. Fury and fear stroke into Rose's eyes. She jerked the Princess back behind her. Rose crouched protectively in front of her studying me. Determination was in her expression. She couldn't run away now. She tensed up realizing there were more surrounding her.

She stood right in front of Vasilisa,trying to put as much space between me and the Moroi.

"Leave her alone," she growled."Don't touch her."

Why would I touch such royalty? Confused, but controlled. I held out my hands in a cautious way, I only came in peace.

Then I said calmly,"I'm not going to-" I took a step forward. Apparently too close.

Suddenly a body leaps towards me, such a basic maneuver. Before she even touched me, I wiped her away with my hands, which pushed her away. I hadn't realized she was so weak. It didn't look like she was going to catch herself as she was heading straight towards the sidewalk. I didn't want to bring her pain either, I caught her arm and stood her upright.

She was about the average height of a dhampir. Probably around five foot seven, her dark brown hair had a wave, she had brown eyes, but through those eyes I saw fire. As I was looking at her hair, I saw her neck. Bruised and a line of dried blood. So she was the feeder. She noticed what I was staring at and she shook her hair so that it fell over the wound. She jerked out of my grip and backed up towards the Princess. Her expression was as if she was bracing herself for me to attack.

Then Vasilisa spoke quietly, "Rose, Don't."

After that Rose began to lose the fire and protection that screamed in her eyes. She let out a sigh and relaxed her posture in defeat. I stepped forward, attention towards the Princess. I bowed and said, "My name is Dimitri Belikov, I've come to take you back to 's Academy, Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Vampire Academy at all or any of the characters. Just an obsessed fan of it. And I am sorry if there are any mistakes, I tried to fix as many as I noticed.

**Chapter 2**

The two were not happy at all when we drove the off to the Academy's private jet. Not trusting a regular airport. Strigoi were everywhere especially in big cities. Those dark,twisted,evil creatures. They are soulless creatures that hunt Moroi either to drink, or turn them into Strigoi.

Rose always had to be the one who made everything difficult. She did not like authority much and she was an escape artists. Whispering to the Princess, they were planning on how to escape from the plane. Rose never gives up. . .

"Don't let them talk to each other," I warned the guard who took Rose to the back of the plane,"Five minutes together and they'll come up with an escape plan."

She instantly shot me a threatening glare and stormed off down the isle. So I was right.

I sat down next to the Princess. Worry was written all over her face. I felt sorry for her she didn't need to be frightened. I looked into her fragile jade green eyes and said, "Don't worry Princess. You will be protected and taken well care of."

"It's not me I'm worried about," she replied sadly. Then she laid back her head and stared at the ceiling.

When the jet started, I released the hair tie that was straining back my brown hair. Most guardians cut their hair so that they could show their _molijna_ marks. I never cared for showing mine. I let my hair grow out until it was chin length. It simply kept my head warmer for Montana's cold winters. Knowing this would be a short flight back to the academy, I leaned forward to find a book I packed. Old westerns always captured my attention as long as I could remember. When I was little, in Russia, my mother had these old books on a shelf. They were brown with gold letters and designs on the front and back of the books. She rarely let me read them because they were so old. They were filled with western stories about bringing justice. Getting lost into the story I realized much of the time had passed by.

I replayed what happened a few hours ago, I remember how Rose was ready to attack us. . . all. Risking her life for her Moroi friend, or should I say best friend. It was a good trait to have, if you wanted to be a guardian. And being a female guardian too. Not many dhampir women become guardians usually. . .well they become blood whores.

I felt the need to, I don't know if I would say compliment, but I should give her some recognition on how her bravery was implied. I stood up and walked towards the back where she sat. With better lighting, I could see her features better. Her hair was still dark even in the light and her eyes were a lighter brown than mine, but they still held some kind of fire. She was. . .beautiful for a dhampir girl. She reminded me of my younger sister, Viktoria. I sat down next to her. Switching with the guardian that sat next to her.

She jerked her head towards the window. A long silent moment passed by. Finally I said,"Were you really going to attack all of us?" I was curious. She always had a sharp comeback, but not this time. I spoke again, "Doing that. . . protecting her like that-it was very brave." I paused, "Stupid, but still brave. Why did you even try it?"

She whipped her head towards me, brushing her hair out of her face so that she could look me in the eye.

She spoke with certainty, "Because I'm her guardian." Then she turned back to the window.

She obviously couldn't be her guardian, officially. You had to graduate and be trained properly, two things she did not accomplish. I was going to ask more, but I didn't want to push her so after another silenced moment. I walked back to the front of the jet.

We landed at the academy's private airport. Vasilisa and Rose were quiet, surprisingly. They weren't happy at all, but they knew they had consequences. Well more like Rose had consequences, but at least the Princess is alive.

In the car ride Vasilisa sat next to me and on the other side of the van sat rose and another guardian. Vasilisa's eyes started to water as Rose reached across and took her hand shaking her head, as if she were answering a question. . .suspicious. Seeing this I wondered if. . .not possible. There was only one pair of moroi and dhampir I remember having a bond, they lived back in Russia and my grandmother always had a weird feeling around them. A bond that one could feel and know the other's emotions. Looking back at them I saw beyond their friendship, they indeed have a bond. Even though Rose was irresponsible for taking Vasilisa, she still kept her safe. Having that kind of bond was rare and very helpful.

We stopped at the Academy's gate. The driver spoke with the guardians, merely telling them we weren't strigoi. Killing six Strigoi already. I knew how fast and strong they were that's why guardians trained so hard because we had to protect our Morois. They come first. As we drove through the tall,dark, iron gates we were in the academy.

It was sunset as we walked onto the secondary campus, towards the upper school's quad. Academic buildings on one side for Moroi, while dhampir dorms and gyms sat on the opposite side. Surrounding the academy was pure space and mountains. It was silent, besides the sound of footsteps. We walked into the main upper part of the school now.

Suddenly Rose appeared to my side.

"Hey Comrade,"she said, smiling. Comrade? Ha. Some of her responses were a little humorous. I didn't looked at her just as she hadn't looked at me on the plane.

"You want to talk now?" I replied seriously.

"Are you taking us to Kirova?"

Respect, lacking of course.

"_Headmistress _Kirova," I corrected. On my other side, Vasilisa looked at Rose with a wary look. Rose seemed to ignore the warning. ", she's still a self righteous old bit-"she cut off as she looked where we were entering.

She pulled such a stunt she thought she could just sneak into the . Partial public humiliation. Headmistress ordered me to lead them threw the commons. The commons was a widely spaced room. Windows covered the it was nearly dark the Moroi and dhampirs were socializing and enjoying breakfast.

As we walked down the middle,everyone in the room became silent as they al eyed their old returning classmates. I could see Rose's expression in my peripheral vision. She had some kind of smirk or grin. She glanced around the room while Vasilisa just stared at the ground, until she saw someone. Aaron, I believe was his name. A look of sadness and regret was twisted into her expression.

We reached Kirova;s office. She never looked happy, not even content. It seemed like she never had any emotions, well besides fury and anger. By the look on her face, I had a feeling her and Rose were never on good terms. This is going to be an interesting talk.

Rose and Vasilisa sat down. The rest of the guardians vanished from the office. We all ran shifts around the school to make sure no rift-raft went and myself stayed. We stood against a turned around. Giving a glare of pure hatred and disappointment. As she began to speak she was stopped by Prince Victor Dashkov.

"Vasilisa."

He rose from a chair slowly. He had a disease that was going to take its toll. Vasilisa jumped up and scurried over to she hugged his weakened body she whispered, "Uncle."

"You have know idea how glad I am to see you safe, Vasilisa." He glanced towards Rose, with a small smile, "And you too Rose."

Rose nodded. She looked shocked to see Prince Dashkov. To my understanding, Victor wasn't really Vasilisa's uncle. The royal moroi families used family terms like that with each other. After a few moments Kirova lead Vasilisa back to her seat. I'm guessing this is when Kirova's tirade was going to begin.

She began her long rant, I focused on the strange bond between Rose and Vasilisa. If Kirova expelled Rose that would mean she could never be a guardian. She would be so furious and she had such potential. Something drove her to keep fighting. Rose could really improve. She was behind two years of training though...

As another ten minutes went by, the conversation went directly towards Rose. She was now paying full attention.

"You, Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind: the promise of a guardian to protect Moroi. It is great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking the princess away from here. The Strigoi would love to finish off the Dragomirs; you nearly enabled them to do it," Kirova said harshly.

Vasilisa's calm voice spoke,

"Rose didn't kidnap me, I wanted to go don't blame her." What? She wanted to go? I didn't believe that. Neither did Kirova. She folded her hands behind her back as she _tsk_ed them. I turned my focus to Rose now. She was tensed up, fighting to stay in control. It didn't look like she could take this any longer.

Kirova spoke to Vasilisa with a respectful tone, "Miss Dragomir, you could have been the one who orchestrated the plan for all I know, but it was still her responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out. If she'd done her duty, she should have notified someone. If she'd done her duty, she would have kept you safe." Rose did keep her alive and somewhat safe. Yes, she shouldn't have left the academy, but she did keep her alive somehow.

"I did do my duty!" Rose hollered as she sprung from her seat. Alberta and I flinched from the outburst. She finally had enough. "I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when one of you could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to,"she finished.

I'm not exactly sure what she meant when she said we weren't going to protect her,Vasilisa. What had happened and why did they leave? Rose was getting quite worked up over this. I would have too, but not to this extent.

Kirova,looking as if Rose never spoke, stared at her,

"Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting her. Unless there's something you aren't telling us." Rose bit her lip, but didn't answer. So there was something that happened. . . why couldn't she tell us.

"I see. Well then. By my estimation the only reason you left-aside from the novelty of it, no doubt- was to avoid the consequences of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled before your disappearance," Kirova pushed.

Wild and disrespectful. I heard about the stunt. . . there was many other parties and rumors I heard about Miss Hathaway. I'm not sure which stories are true though. Rose replied only to be interrupted,

"No that's not-"

"And that only makes my decision that much easier. As a moroi, the Princess must continue on here at the Academy for her own safety, but we have no such obligations to you. You will be sent away as soon as possible."

"I. . .what?," Rose asked, shocked by Kirova's words. She never thought they could do that. Wait, sent away form the Academy? No,no, no. She's way to valuable to put to waste. I didn't want her to leave. . . what the hell. What am I thinking?

"You can't do that! She's my guardian!", Vasilisa exclaimed.

"She is no such think, particularly since she isn't even a guardian at all. She's still a novice,"Kirova replied. It was true. Rose left only knowing the Strigoi information as a sophomore. More was to be taught to her.

"But my parents-",Vasilisa whimpered back.

"I know what your parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave," Kirova replied forcibly. She can't leave! We don't have many girl guardians at this academy, let alone one with a bond to a Moroi. She is the ideal guardian for Vasilisa. Rose just needs to be trained properly. . . and to be taught hugely on being under control. The bond. Kirova doesn't know about it. Oh my, this will shock her.

I kept my eyes on Rose's face. It was filled with shock. Her eye brows creased together.

Bitterly Rose replied,"Where are you going to send me? To my mom in Nepal? Did she even know I was gone? Or maybe you'll send me off to my _father_?"

Ding,ding,ding! She does have a point. Where would they send her off to? Kirova narrowed her eyes. Then rose spoke again, her voice was full of more bitterness than before. She had a smirk on her face. She better not take this any further.

"Or maybe you're going to try to send me off to be a blood whore. Try that, and we'll be gone by the end of the day."

I sighed. Of course she had to go down that road. Enough of this.

"Miss Hathaway, you are out of line,"Kirova hissed. That's it. This is going nowhere. I didn't want Rose to leave, I'm not so sure why, but Kirova needs to know about the bond.

"They have a bond," My deep voice cutting into the tension of the room. Kirova and Miss Hathaway quickly looked at me. Kirova's expression was priceless. She had no idea. Rose just stared at me. I'm guessing she never thought I knew that. I now directly stared into her stunned eyes, "Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you?" I spoke gently. She didn't respond but her face gave it away.

When she didn't have her smart-ass replies or teenage attitude, she appeared more mature. Something inside me flickered.

Then Kirova spoke, with doubt in her voice, "No. . .that's impossible. That hasn't happened in centuries." How would she know?! She's too busy chastising students nonetheless even know what is happening in the world outside the academy.

"It's obvious," I assured her. I knew I was right. "I suspected as soon as I started watching them." I was still looking at Rose. She turned her gaze away.

It was obvious,Rose tended to Vasilisa when it was completely silent. And something else. Whenever Vasilisa spoke or looked at Rose when she was out of control, Rose seemed to calm down.

"That is a gift,"Victor thought out loud. "A rare and wonderful thing." Thank you, I have a back up.

"The best guardians always had that bond,"I added. "In the stories." _at least_, I added mentally. That didn't necessarily it would be true in this situation.

Kirova's shock and doubt was replaced by anger. "Stories that are centuries old. Surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay at the Academy after everything she's done?"

Yes I am suggesting. . .obviously.

I simply just shrugged. As I said my earlier thoughts about Miss Hathaway,"She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has the potential-" I was cut off.

"Wild and disrespectful?"Rose interrupted."Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?"

Ouch. Had she not realized I was on her side right now? Or I was. She just proved my point, being wild and disrespectful.

"Guardian Belikov is the princess's guardian now,"Kirova said."Her _sanctioned_ guardian."

"You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?" she replied harshly.

I closed my eyes. Control. Then I opened them.

Kirova threw her hands up in exasperation as she turned away from Rose to me. "You see? Completely undisciplined! All the psychic bonds and _very_ raw potential in the world can't make up for that. A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian."

Yes that is true, but she's still young. She can learn discipline and control. I would just feel bad for the sucker who has to deal with her.

"So teach her discipline. Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again," I said.

"Impossible. She'll still be hopelessly behind her peers."

"No, I won't,"Rose argued.

"Then give her extra training sessions," I replied. She could be trained on the little free time she had. For missing two years that is quite a lot of material to cover, but she could do it.

"Oh really? When would she do these extra training sessions? Do you even think she would show up?"Kirova pushed.

"If she wants to protect the Princess and be something than she would show up. I'm not sure if I'm correct on that," I replied.

We kept going back and forth. The others just stared at us. I glanced at Rose, she was looking helpless. I knew she wanted to stay here with Vasilisa, but she just had to be able to know control.

"Who's going to put in the extra time?"Kirova demanded. "You?"

I didn't answer right away. Would I? I knew control. I knew what to teach. I knew what it was like to kill Strigoi. I was going to protect her best friend and she might too.

"Well, that's not what I-" I was interrupted...again.

"That's what I thought,"Kirova declared with satisfaction.

I looked back towards Vasilisa and Rose. Both of their faces filled with sadness. Vasilisa was going to be away from Rose if she was sent away. I couldn't let that happen. Rose's eyes. . . they were so deep. She wanted so badly to protect Vasilisa. I gave in.

"Yes," I said, after a long moment. "I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones." Turns out, I am the sucker. When I looked back at Rose, her expression was surprised and almost happy. Maybe the sessions would be long and exhausting, but at least she got to stay.

"And then what?"Kirova replied angrily. Looks like she didn't think I would say yes. She has to deal with Miss Hathaway for the next year. "She goes unpunished?"

"Find some other way to punish her," I answered. "Guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another. A girl, in particular." Kirova was defeated.

Surprisingly Victor spoke,"I'm inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov. Sending Rose away would be a shame, waste of talent." Ms. Kirova wasn't going to win. She just stared out a window, which was dark. The sun drains the energy out of Morois, therefore the academy has to go on a nocturnal schedule. Classes during the night and sleeping during the day.

She turned around and Vasilisa caught her attention. "Please, Ms. Kirova. Let Rose stay," she said in a pleading tone. Even I would have said yes.

Kirova sighed. "If Miss Hathaway stays, here's how it will be." She turned towards Rose. "Your continued enrollment at 's is strictly probationary. Step out of line _once_, and you're gone. You will attend all classes and required training for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov in every spare moment you have- before _and_ after classes. Other than that, you are banned from all social activities, except meals, and will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply with any of this, and you will be sent. . .away."

Rose laughed harshly,"Banned from all social activities?Are you trying to keep us apart? Afraid we're run away again?"

I sighed again, she needed to stop pushing her luck. I just got her back into the Academy. . .

"I'm taking precautions. As I'm sure you recall, you were never properly punished for destroying school have a lot to make up for. You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don't let your attitude endanger it,"Kirova replied.

Rose looked like she was going to protest, but then she looked at me and didn't say anything. I didn't know what she saw in my expression. I was glad she was staying. She needs to be taught control and all the other material she missed. And I would be teaching it to her. This was going to be a long rest of the year. I hope Rose wouldn't keep fighting against Kirova. She then looked down to the floor.

"Fine. I accept," she said, at last.

* * *

*I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in forever. My life has been crazily busy and I will try to update very very soon!!! Thank you for the little reviews they do mean a lot to me!Chapter 3 will be on its way!


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN:) ****Ahhh don't attack me I know I was like oh chapter 3 will be up but then several months go by...and I kinda forgot. I'm sorry. K so I was determined to write this. Disclaimer as usual,this lovely series is Richelle Mead's...that lucky lady.**

Chapter 3

Relief washed over me as I heard Rose say, "Fine. I accept." That meant I didn't have to fight for her to stay here anymore. She sat there in a defeated slouch and looked at the ground probably wondering why I would stand up for them. I was beginning to wonder why also...

"Now that this mess has been cleaned up,Guardian Belikov and Guardian Petrov will escort you to the guidance counselor to get a schedule of your classes,"Kirova spoke.

Rose's head popped up at the word classes. She scrunched her eye brows and closed her eyes. Kirova always did know how to be cruel to her students. I don't know why I have to go along with Alberta just to walk behind a novice and make sure she doesn't run away...again.

Alberta and I exchanged looks, she did not want to babysit a novice either. Rose stood up with an expression I can't quite explain. It seemed like her eyes were looking in the distance. Then she blinked a couple of times and noticed me watching her.

"You both have babysitting duty," she said in a sardonic tone.I kept my face blank,as did Alberta. Once we were out of Kirova's office we walked across the campus. Rose walked in front of us in her washed out jeans and navy blue t-shirt. Novices were turning heads and seeing if it was really Rose walking back into the academy. Shock was mostly on their face, Rose just kept a smirk on her lips the whole time.

Finally, the counselor's office. Alberta and I waiting outside while Rose got her schedule. An eight period class schedule feels quite long during the day. It reminds me of when I was in school in Russia. The thought of Russia brought a wave of regret over me,my charge in Russia. _If only I was there to protect him like I promised._ The opening of a door snapped me out of my daze and Rose walked out mumbling,"I thought he would be dead by now."

"What's your first class Miss Hathaway?" Alberta asked.

Rose rolled her eyes and put on hand on her hip while handing Alberta her schedule. I glanced at it just in case I would have to follow Rose around the whole day making sure my new student doesn't get in trouble. _Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques. _Ouch. I hope she is ready for pain.

"Follow us,"I said blankly to Rose. To my surprise she didn't say anything back. She silently walked behind us, it was actually silent the whole way to the gym. When we got there they were setting up and getting ready for class. As soon as Rose walked in behind us everyone's eyes fell on her. _Especially_ the guys and that bothered me, wait no...no it didn't.

"Hey Mason, wipe that drool off your face. If you're going to think about me naked,do it on your own time,"Rose said to the red haired boy. I believe his name was Mason Ashford. For the short time I have been at the academy I knew he wasn't a trouble maker and that made me hope he would be a good example for Rose.

"This _is _my time,Hathaway. I'm leading today's session,"he replied with a smile.

"Oh yeah? Huh. Well, I guess this is a good time to think about me naked, then,"Rose commented. Another voice joined the conversation, "It's _always_ a good time to think about you naked." A novice named Eddie Castile. I glanced down at Rose's body and a picture popped into my head, her long brown hair draped over her bare shoulders and her tanned back facing me..._what are you doing Dimitri? _I mentally smacked myself as I shook my head clearing the image, it's never a good time to think about her naked. I walked to the back of the room and mumbled, "подростков(teenagers)." As usual, I joined two other guardians against the wall. We stayed silent during the class unless there was news to be told.

For the next several minutes many novices talked to Rose with enthusiastic voices wondering where she had been. I wasn't paying much attention to her answers, but I did catch a lot of 'wouldn't-you-like-to-knows'. Finally some authority came in and scolded Mason,but he seemed unfazed by it when he started to order the class to start exercises. They then split into partners Mason went with Rose...of course. I hope no one is noticing me watch Rose. I need to find out how she fights and what she knows before I can teach her.

Most of the time Mason just knocked her down,but once in a while Rose would get some technique right in her punches. By then it was too late and Mason would kick her knee and she would fall. Each time she would hit the mat I mentally winced as if it hurt me to watch her get hurt. She is _not_ going to enjoy my extra session with her after this whole school day.

About an hour passed by and the class was ending. Mason helped Rose up as she muttered, "I hate you." She rubbed a spot on her thigh and groaned. I knew there would probably be a nasty bruise there tomorrow. Mason nailed her with his elbow there during the class hour.

They kept talking to each other in hushed tones and I swear I heard my name somewhere in the conversation.

I silently went to Rose's next class,_ Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3 _and Stan Alto taught this class. Usually each guardian wears a blank look as we are trained to,but Stan always managed to have an annoyed look play out on his face during teaching times. Something in his expression twisted as he saw Rose sitting in his classroom. _Oh please Stan, don't do anything stupid and immature to Rose,not today,_I mentally pleaded. Not that he can hear me or anything I just hoped he wouldn't. Sometimes I would stand in the back during one of his lessons and he enjoyed to pick on his students.

"What's this? No one told me we had a quest speaker here today. Rose Hathaway. What a privilege! How very _generous_ of you to take time out of your busy schedule and share your knowledge with us," Stan said with complete mockery. Rose is going to be not only physically tired,but mentally also. Welcome to the guardian world...it's a _blast_.

Alto gestured for Rose to stand up, "Well come one,come on. Don't sit there! Come up to the front so you can help me lecture the class."

"You don't really mean-" Rose spoke quietly in embarrassment.

"I mean _exactly_ what I say, Hathaway. Go to the front of the class." _Way _to be mature Stan. I'm younger than him and I still act older than he ever could.

Rose walked to the front of the room with a confident look and she tossed her hair over she shoulders which reminded me of that picture in my head. _Stop!_ I refocused on the Rose in front of the class. Her brown eyes widened slightly as she took in the whole class and the 4 guardians including myself in the back. When her eyes landed on me I tried to send a sympathetic smile, but it probably wouldn't show through my guardian mask. I don't really need to show any of my emotions to anyone,considering that I don't have anyone here at the academy. Sure, the other guardians are good company but they never really ask me any personal questions. And I never ask them any personal questions either. I could never have someone to open up to.

Stan spoke cheerfully walking towards Rose, "So, Hathaway,enlighten us about your protective techniques."

"My...techniques?"

"Of course. Because presumably you must have had some sort of plan the rest of us couldn't understand when you took an underage Moroi royal out of the Academy and exposed her to constant Strigoi threats." I was a bit curious myself, how could she have not faced Strigoi the whole two years?

"We never ran into any Strigoi," Rose defended.

"Obviously,I already figured that out,seeing as how you're still alive." Stan and Rose may hate each other but they sounded like they were related. Something in Rose's eyes flashed and it looked like fire in her eyes. She was not happy about that comment,but she stayed silent.

"So what'd you do? How'd you make sure she stayed safe? Did you avoid going out at night?" Stan kept pressing more questions.

"Sometimes."

"_Sometimes_," Stan repeated mockingly,"Well then, I suppose you slept during the day and stayed guard at night."

"Er...no."

"No? But that's one of the first things mentioned in the chapter on solo guarding. Oh wait, you wouldn't know that because _you weren't here._" Guardian Alto better watch himself, the more he makes Rose pissed the more she is going to take it out on me during practices. I don't feel like arguing with a teenager.

"I watched the area whenever we went out," Rose stated.

"Oh? Well thats something. Did you use Carnegie's Quadrant Surveillance Method or the Rotational Survey?" Her silence answered the question.

"Ah. I'm guessing you used the Hathaway Glance-Around-When-You-Remember-To Method." This time she didn't stay silent and anger filled her solemn facial.

"No! That's not true. I watched her. She's alive,isn't she?" Even though it was wrong to runaway with a royal Moroi not graduated,one thing we should have given her credit for was keeping Vasilisa alive for two years. I'm not quite sure how Rose did it,but she was strong...I could see it radiating off of her.

Stan leaned closer to her face, "Because you got _lucky."_

"Strigoi aren't lurking around every corner out 's not like what we've been taught. IT's safer than you guys make it sound,"Rose shot back. She wasn't completely true on that one. Bad things happen when you stop worrying about your duty. One slip up and you could lose someone you love very fast.

"Safer?_Safer?_ We are at war with the Strigoi! One of them could walk right up to you and snap your pretty little neck before you even noticed him-and he'd barely break a sweat doing it. You might have more speed and strength than a Moroi or human,but you are nothing,_nothing_,compared to a Strigoi. They are deadly, and they are powerful. And do you know what makes them more powerful?" Stan was on a rage. Rose looked down and then glanced back at me and the other guardians. Her eyes became glossy and big,I just wanted this class to be over.

A small voice answered Stan, "Moroi blood."

"What was that? I didn't catch it."

"Moroi blood! Moroi blood makes them stronger," she shouted back at Stan.

"Yes it does. It makes them stronger and harder to destroy. They'll kill and drink from a human or dhampir,but they want Moroi blod more than anything seek it. They've turned to the dark side to gain immortaliy, and they want to do whatever they can t keep that mortality. Desperate Strigoi have attacked Moroi in public. Groups of Strigoi who have lived for thousands of years and fed off generations of Moroi. They're almost impossible to kill. And _that_ is why Moroi numbers are dropping. They aren't strong enough-even with guardians-to protect themselves. Some Moroi don't even see the point of running anymore and are simply turning Strigoi by choice. And as the Moroi disappear..." Stan trailed off. I didn't appreciate when he spoke of Moroi willingly to turn Strigoi. It reminded me of Tasha Ozera,a dear friend of mine, defending her nephew from his parents that had turned Strigoi willingly. She's alive, but she will be scarred for life.

"...so do dhampirs," Rose finished his sentence.

"Well, it looks like you learned something after all. Now we'll have to see if you can learn enough to pass this class and qualify for your field experience next summer."

Rose sat back down into her seat and sank down in it. Stan finally started the lesson and time went on.

Stan's lesson was boring as hell. I felt bad for all the students that had to actually take notes and listen. Rose kept quiet most of the class time,which was surprising. I went with her to her next class. _Weight Training and Conditioning._

I stood in the back with another guardian,as usual. Rose was weaker than the other novices,but she still pushed herself. Most of our extra training sessions will just be conditioning because even though it sucks sometimes,it's important. Let's hope she likes to run...

After 3rd period I decided to go eat lunch. Most of the guardians ate before the novices' lunchtime. I walked into the cafeteria and got a plate of food,then I went into the guardian's lounge. Alberta was sitting at a table by a window. The moon was shining bright and millions of stars scattered the sky. I missed the sun so much,like the warmth of it on my skin or when walking out of a freezing room into the rays of the sun.

"Has Rose warmed up to you yet?" Alberta asked me while I sat in the chair opposite to her. I let a small smile out.

"I guess in time she will,"I replied with a hopeful tone.

"She can be very disrespectful at first,but I've learned that if you treat her like an equal she calms down and is reasonable. Good luck with that Belikov."

"I'm guessing a pissed off Rose is scarier than a Strigoi?" I questioned Alberta. She chuckled.

"You'll find out sooner or later. You will be a great mentor,Dimitri. And you are the most dedicated guardian I've met so far,"she commented.

"Thank you,"I nodded. The closest friend I had at the academy would probably be Alberta. She helped me cheer up a little bit when I came here since...my charge.

It was now lunchtime for the novices. All of them rushed out of the classrooms and headed towards the commons. One face caught my eye, _Rose._

She was the only one with her head slightly lowered while walking across the campus. Her stride was slow and it looked like each step was painful. I wanted to make sure she was okay. I took a couple steps and began to walk with her. She noticed my appearance, "I suppose you saw what happened in Stan's class?" Rose asked. Her brown eyes met mine and I could see exhaustion.

"Yes."

"And you don't think that was unfair?" I _do _think it was unfair to humiliate you in front of the whole class, but there are consequences we all have to face when we make mistakes.

I answered her question with more questions, "Was he right? Do you think you were fully prepared to protect Vasilisa?"

She looked down at the ground and mumbled, "I kept her alive." True, but it could have been luck.

I already knew the answer to this question,but I had to make her realize something.

"How did you do fighting against your classmates today?" It wasn't meant to be a mean question,but someone had to ask it. Rose didn't answer me so I continued, "If you can't fight _them-_" That got her attention back.

"Yeah,yeah,I know," she snapped back. I walked slower to match her stride.

"You're strong and fast by nature. You just need to keep yourself trained. Didn't you play any sports while you were gone?"I asked. She was strong and fast,but she could do so much better and improve.

"Sure,"she shrugged her shoulders. "Now and then." That doesn't do much,it would be better if you were on a team so you could do some kind of physical activity to keep your body in shape.

"You didn't join any teams?" She seems like the competitive kind of person.

"Too much work. If I'd wanted to practice that much,I'd have stayed here." Hah! Too much work? So protecting the Princess was easier?

"You'll never be able to really protect the princess if you don't hone your skills. You'll always be lacking,"I pointed out.

"I'll be able to protect her,"Rose replied with an edge to her voice. She glanced back up to me and I could see the fire in her eyes again. Two can play at this game.

"You have no guarantees of being assigned to her, you know-for your field experience _or_ after you graduate." Now we've stopped a couple feet from the commons entrance. I lowered my voice and looked straight into her eyes. She needed to understand this duty. "No one wants to waste the bond-but no one's going to give her an inadequate guardian either. If you want to be with her, then you need to work for it. You have your lessons. You have me. Use us or don't. You're an ideal choice to guard Vasilisa when you both graduate-if you can prove you're worthy. I hope you will." _And I know you will_,I mentally added.

"Lissa,call her Lissa,"she corrected me. Did she not just hear a word I said? I don't want her to waste the opportunity in front of her. _Control_. She will soon understand. I didn't want to stand around here and watch her smart-off to the rest of the world, so I just walked away. The gym seemed like a nice play to be right now.


End file.
